Not got a clue Formally New Sheriff in town
by phoenix220
Summary: Harry retuns to hogwart in his fifth year after a horrendous summer to find theres a new girl who makes friends with Draco and himself. He's not sure whether to trust her. Slow Start, should be good. R&R ;-)
1. Another summer at the Dursleys

Usual disclaimer: don't own it, can't afford it.

Please R&R

Chapter one: Another Summer at the Dursley's

"Hey Harry, time to get up.   Mum's made breakfast.

Harry smiled in his sleep as he heard this and dragged himself awake, eager to taste what Mrs Wesley had made.   Unfortunately when he opened his eyes he wasn't staring at the ceiling in Ron's bedroom, he was staring at the ceiling in his own, and there was no one calling him for breakfast.

Even the thought of food sent his stomach roaring.   His last meal was a slice of burnt toast fur days ago.   Uncle Vernon had put the bars back on his window and they stopped him getting his window open further than a few inches.   Hermione and Ron had both sent him packages, but they had been too big and the owls had just left them in the grass.   Vernon wasn't too happy about that and Petunia was worried about the possibility of infection from "those filthy beasts".

He had written to Sirius, his godfather, four weeks ago telling him what a crumby time he was having, or uncrumby as the case was, he had searched for crumbs in his room already because he was so hungry.   Hedwig was staying at the Weasley's because Harry knew she would starve.   He had managed to send her off before he had even got into the house, the minute he saw the bars he knew things would be bad this summer.   He missed her company but he would have her starving as well.   She had visited him a once and he had stood stroking her soft white feathers for twenty minutes with tears in his eyes before he sent her off with a note telling Ron what was going on and why he couldn't reply often.

He sighed as he looked out at the lovely morning that it was.   The other kids in the block would be out in a while playing in the park round the corner and the neighbours would be driving to work.   Mrs Figg will be taking her morning walk passed his house to the shop to get her milk, paper and strawberry tart like she did every morning.   

This morning was the same inside the house.   He heard Aunt Petunia get up and go and wake her whale of a son.

"Come on Duddy darling, time to get up."

 "Mother, I have a headache, I don't want to get up yet."

 "Oh, don't worry dear, I'll bring your breakfast up and take care of you my little Dudders."

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window.   He saw the Patterson's car pull out of the drive and away, followed by the Rangler's and the Frimley's.  

The walking earthquake that was Uncle Vernon on the stairs subsided after a minute and the sweet smells of breakfast emanated through the crack at the bottom of his door.   The smell of crispy bacon, sausage, toast and fresh coffee almost made Harry break down the door but he restrained himself.   

He thought back to the previous year and remembered what happened.   He was going back to a school where he had felt the most horrid pain and watched one of his fellow students die.   He turned Fifteen tomorrow and though how Cedric would never have another birthday, or Christmas, or anything, all because of him.   If he hadn't have been there, the cup wouldn't have been a portkey and Cedric would have been one thousand galleons richer and be celebrating with Cho.   But because of him Cedric was dead, Sirius was gone, sent to find Remus Lupin, and he was dying on the inside.   He just couldn't stand the pain.   Even the memory of the pain he had suffered last year hurt.   He heard Petunia come up the stairs and baby Dudley for a while before banging on his door ensuring he was awake.   He had had enough the next time he was allowed out to go to the bathroom he was going to make a run for it.   The knight bus would take him to the Burrow or Diagon Ally.   That's what he would do.

Unfortunately it was two days later before he was let out.   Six days without food and only a few sips of stale water from the glass he sat on his window ledge to catch the rain had left him weak and shaky.   He had kept his robes near the door with his invisibility cloak and wand in the pockets and his broom next to it.   He heard the lock on his door turn and the door opened to allow Harry to see his aunt standing there.   He had always thought her to be very thin but he didn't even compare to her this summer.   He walk slowly passed her towards the toilet at the top of the stairs when he turned on his heel and ploughed down the stairs.   In his condition the room started to spin and he lost his footing, going nose first down the stairs.   He landed at the bottom not even feeling the pain of his fall, he saw Vernon poking his head out of the kitchen and saw how angry he was and looked up the stairs to see Petunia's pale face riddled with fury.

He soon felt the pain however.   Waking up in hospital he automatically reached over for his glasses but he could only fell an empty table.   He fuzzily looked around but could only make out that he was in a muggle hospital, he knew this mainly from the smell, and his left leg was in a cast, and his right arm, and he had a collar around his neck.   As he worked these things out one by one, a human shaped blob appeared in front of him.

"Harry, do you know where you are?"

"I'd guess I was in hospital, but I can't find my glasses so I'm not totally sure."

"Do you remember why you're in hospital?"

"I fell down the stairs."   Harry's head was staring to hurt from the squinting he was doing trying to see straight.

"Right.   Your aunt and uncle brought you in yesterday and you just woke up.

Duh, Harry thought.

"You broke your right forearm and left shin and sprained your neck.   Also you have a few bumps and bruises but nothing major there.   It could have been a lot worse.   It was actually lucky you only sprained your neck, anorexia makes your bones very brittle and they snap easily.   A councillor will be down to see you in a day or two to talk to you about it ok.   Just relax ok.   Is there anything I can get for you?"

"My glasses would be nice, and possibly a phone."

"You smashed your glasses when you fell.   Your aunt and uncle said they'd bring your spare pair in when they come to visit you today.   And they said you're not supposed to use the phone, can't quite remember why but anyway.   Oh and I see its your birthday, happy birthday Harry Potter.


	2. Happy Birthday Harry

Reformatted previous chapter, hope its not just a pile of words like it was earlier.   Thanks for your review silverwolf.   

Anyway enjoy!!!

Usual disclaimer: don't own it, cant afford it.

Please R&R

Chapter two: Happy Birthday Harry

Yeah, great birthday, broken arm, broken leg and anorexia.   Harry supposed they had to say something to explain his thinness and malnutrition.   He supposed he should be glad they brought him to the hospital instead of just putting him on his bed and leaving him there. 

"Excuse me, what's your name?"

Harry heard a small quiet voice coming from his left.   He sat up and squinted to try and see the person speaking to him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Harry, what's yours?"

"Gené.   Why are you looking at me all funny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I usually wear glasses and I can't really see well without them."

"I wear glasses too only I changed to contacts a couple of years ago.   They won't let me wear contacts in here though, here."

Harry felt a pair of glasses being put into his hands.   He put them on and saw the world coming into focus.   It wasn't perfect, the glasses were too strong for him and the room looked a bit strange but it was a definite improvement.   He looked over at the girl.   She was squinting at him now.   She had a bandanna covering her head though he could see she had dark blond hair.   She sat smiling at him.  

"Well, better?"

"Much, though I seem to have found someone even blinder than me, these are quite strong."

She shrugged and Harry saw a brief flicker of pain cross her face.

"So, what are you in for?"

"Murder, you?"

She laughed at that.   "Silly, though actually looking at you it is quite obvious.   How on earth did you manage to break your self so thoroughly?"

"I fell down the stairs, also how I broke my glasses."

"You ever though of contacts?   You get used to them after a while."   She stood up and walked over to his bed.   She felt rather than saw the way.   She sat up on his bed crossing her legs.   She was wearing a pair of Snoopy pyjamas with a vest top.   He became painfully aware that he was in his paisley pattern boxer shorts that were hanging off his skeletal frame.   Luckily he remembered she couldn't see cause he had her glasses.

"So, why are you here?"

"I got beaten up, I've been here for three weeks recovering."   She quickly and very obviously changed the subject.   "So Harry how old are you?"

"Fifteen today, you?"

"Just turned sixteen.   Seems like a while ago too.   Got these slippers for my birthday, you like them?"   She held her feet up and he saw a pair of navy fleecy slippers with big yellow stars on them.

"Yeah, they look comfy."   Harry's attention was brought away from Gené to the sight of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia striding up to his bed.   "Oh no.   I didn't actually think they'd come."

"Who?"   Gené looked around and squinted to see the people at the foot of Harry's bed.

"My Aunt and Uncle."   Vernon's face shone purple as Harry acknowledged their relation ship to strangers.

Gené turned and smiled at the people.   "Hello, I'll leave you to it ok Harry.   Nice to meet you sir, ma'am."   Gené stood up and felt her way back across to her bed.

"Gené, here."   Harry took off her glasses and plunged back into the unfocused world.   He held them out randomly.   Their hands met and she gave his a little squeeze.   

"What do you think you're doing?   Talking to innocent girls like that.   I tell you, you will be moved into a quieter ward so as not to spread your weirdness."

"I was only talking to her Uncle Vernon.   It did no harm."

"None the less I won't take any chances.   Mark my words boy when we get back home things are going to change."

"To right things are going to change, you starve me then tell the doctor I have anorexia?   They think I'm mad."

"Yes and they'll just keep thinking that,"

"And why can't I use the phone?"

"Because you'll call those freaks and we can't have them coming into a hospital, all these sick people."   Vernon shuddered.

"Do you have my glasses?"

"Oh no my boy, if you can't see then you can't go anywhere.   We will be back to pick you up in a few days all right.   In the mean time you will keep quiet and not say a word to anybody is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry said sullenly.

"Right, well see you then."   Vernon turned on his heel and marched away, Petunia right on his heels.

"Oh Harry, they're horrible.   Look you can borrow my glasses if you want, any time, and if they move you I'll come and visit ok?"

"Thanks Gené, but any bet they'll have forgotten they even threatened it.   I'm sorry but I'm really tired, I just need a few minutes.   I'll speak to you in a bit."

"Ok Harry, just give me a shout if there is anything I can do for you 'k?"

"Thank you."   Harry slunk lower into his bed and cuddled into the covers.   He was asleep in a few minutes but a plan formed in his mind just as he drifted off.


	3. Harry, phone home

Back again.      

Usual disclaimer: don't own it, can't afford it.

Please R&R

Chapter three: Harry phone home.

He woke up a few hours later with a pain in his arm.   Opening his eyes he saw a nurse standing over him and felt a needle in his arm.   "What are you doing?"

"Nothing pet, just putting a drip in your arm to give you some fluids.   I'm afraid I'll have to put a tube down your nose as well.   Doctor's orders for anorexics.   Got to get some nutrition into you to heal you up."

"I'll eat anything you put in front of me."

"Will you?   Ok, but if you vomit it up later you will get this tube down your throat alright?"

"Understood."

"What a nice boy.   And I believe it's your birthday today?   We'll see about getting you something special.   A boy can't turn fifteen and not get a card or something."   Harry assumed the nurse was smiling, he could kind of tell by her voice so he smiled back at her.   She ruffled his already mussed hair up even more and then got up and then walked away.   He stared at the fuzzy ceiling before a large blob blocked his vision.

"I'm afraid it's going to have to come off," Gené's voice came from the blob.   "Definitely, no one should have that sort of frown on his face on his birthday."   She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the nose.   He felt the tingling in his toes at the light touch.   He smiled.   "Great Scott, he can smile.   Hey Harry feel better?"

He sat up and she jumped into her cross-legged position at the foot of his bed again.   "Definitely.   Listen, you said you'd help me if I asked right?"

"Yup, anything."

"Could you phone a friend for me?   And give her a message?"

"Sure, do you have her number?"

"Yes, thank you."

Gené stood at the phone box and listened to the ringing in her ear.   Finally someone on the other end picked up.   

"Hello?"

"Mr Granger?"

"Yes, who's calling please?"

"My name's Gené, I'm a friend of, Hermione's, is she there?"

"Yes hold on one moment."

Gené heard the phone being put down ant waited a few moments before a female voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you Hermione Granger, friend of Harry?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of his too, listen he's in hospital,"

"What!!"

"Listen, he fell down the stairs and he's pretty bashed up.   He wanted to know if you would come and see him.   And if you would get in contact with Ron.   That's all he said.   Listen, he'll be taken home in a few days by those awful relatives so I would hurry.   I've got to go, bye."

"Wait,"

But Gené cut her off and walked back to her bed.   She glanced over at Harry and noticed he was asleep.   She noticed the gauntness in his face and went over to him.   She brushed some of his unruly hair off his face.   She spotted a small scar on his forehead, a lightening bolt.   So this was the famous Harry Potter.


	4. Back to the Burrow

Usual disclaimer: don't own it, cant afford it.

Please R&R

Chapter four: Back to the Burrow

Harry woke up to see another human shaped blob at the bottom of his bed.   It was quickly joined by three more, two of them taller.

"Harry?"

"Hermione?"

He was engulfed by a huge hug that flattened him and jerked his neck.   When he stifled a cry of pain he felt Hermione release him at once.   "Harry, what did I do?"

"You came, oh thank god you came.   He sat up and pulled her into another hug.   The covers fell away and Hermione put her hands on his bareback.   She could fell his bones through the skin and when she pulled away she could count all his ribs.   

"Harry, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story.   Who else is here?"

"Me," called out Ron's voice from one of the taller blobs.   "Where are your glasses?"

"They broke when I fell down the stairs.   Who's that standing with you?"

"Just mum and dad, they brought us to the hospital."

"Hello Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley."

"Oh Harry why didn't you send Hedwig with a letter telling us what was going on?   We'd have come and got you."

"I did, she came to visit me and I sent her away with a letter to bring back to you." 

Mrs Weasley looked puzzled.   "Back to us?   We haven't seen that dear bird all summer."

This was all getting a bit much for Harry.   "Why don't we talk about this when you feeling a bit better son?"   Harry looked up at the Mr Weasely blob and smiled.   "Right now we need to get you out if here and sorted properly."

The blob strode off and Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione.   He suddenly thought of Gené.   "IS the girl in the next bed asleep?"   He gestured at the bed to his left.

"The bed's empty Harry.   Is that the girl who called me?"

"Yes, I wonder where she went."   Two people approached the bed and one started to talk to Harry.

"Harry, are these your aunt and uncle?"

Harry didn't even hesitate.   "Yes doctor."

"They want to transfer you to a private hospital so of course we will do so.   Sir if you could just call the hospital we can arrange for Harry to be taken there."

"No need sir, they will come and collect him later today."

"Excellent.   I'll have his papers ready in and hour and he can go."

Harry sank down into his bad in relief.   He felt his stomach growl and covered it with his hands.

Hermione turned back at the sound.   "How long has it been since you last ate?"

"Seven days, I think.   I got a bit of burnt toast last week."

"Oh, my dear, that's it, you're coming home to get fattened up.   The people from Groanings, the Wizard's hospital will be along in a while to get you ok?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"Arthur and I will drop Hermione off at home then go round and get your things from Your Aunt and Uncle.   Ron, you stay here with him all right?   We'll get you both from Groanings tonight."

"See you mum."   Ron said before jumping up onto Harry's bed.   "So what do you want to do?"   Harry watched as the Weasley's and Hermione walked off.

"I don't know.   Eat, sleep, get this bloody collar off."

"What do people do in hospitals anyway?   It looks so boring.   And smells funny."

"They just lie around and get better, or not.   There is usually a common room, games, magazines, books that sort of thing."

"Well that's kinda useless 'cause you can't see.   I won't ask you how your summers been because I can tell by the general boniness that its been crap."

They talked for and hour or so until the doctor came back with two others who took Harry and Ron to Groanings, a rather unusual building.   The entrance was normal for a hotel but they were soon shown through to a hospital cubicle where a doctor came in and sorted Harry's bones in a heartbeat.   He scratched at the itch half way down his leg that had appeared a few hours ago with relief.   

Mr Weasley showed up and took them back to the Burrow where Mrs Weasley had laid out a full meal for twenty.   Harry looked surprised when it was only him and Ron who sat down at it.   "Don't worry dear, we ate earlier.   You two tuck in."   Obviously Mrs Weasley wasn't joking when she said she was going to fatten him up.

Harry was shown to bed soon after that and he fell exhausted onto the spare bed in Percy's old room.   He had gotten his own place during the summer Ron told him, and finally Ron had gotten a real room.

Harry spent a wonderful summer al the Weasley's but after a couple of days of large regular meals he lost his appetite and became really quiet.   His dreams of Cedric and Voldemort had returned and he didn't really feel like sharing them.   One night he didn't have a choice.   He woke the whole house up when he screamed in pain after Voldemort performed the Cruciatus curse on him.   He woke up with Mrs Weasley holding him, white as a sheet.   He was surrounded but the family.   Ron and Ginny looking a bit scared, Fred and George looking sleepy but puzzled and Mr Weasley looking intrigued.   "I am so sorry everybody."

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares, you're white as a sheet and sweating.   What did you dream dear?"

Harry looked round at the family.   He knew if he started to talk about it in front of them he would cry.   Mrs Weasley saw it in his eyes and sent everyone back to their rooms.   Soon it was just her, Harry and Ron.   Ron sat up on his bed, out of Harry's eyeshot so as not to embarrass him.

"I just keep reliving that night.   Cedric dying and Voldemort," the other two in the room flinched, "rising and cursing me, over and over again.   I can feel it just like I felt it that night.   It feels like thousands of white-hot knives getting stuck all over me.   My scar wants to explode and I just want to die.   I can't get away from it.   And he's going to come back, he's going to come back and he's going to do it again.   I don't know if I can keep stopping him, it hurts so much.   If only I wasn't here, Cedric would be and no one would be worried about me or idolising me.   I'm sick of it all."

"Harry dear, if you weren't here, we wouldn't be.   You stopped him fifteen years ago, you sent him goodness knows where and saved hundreds of people.   Cedric died.   But you also saved him.   You didn't give up and run away.   You stayed and fought.   And you're still here.   We all love you pet.   We are glad you're here.   And don't you ever forget it.   Ron's here if you want to talk, Hermione will listen to you, the twins, Ginny, Dumbledore, you are surrounded by people who care.   Don't you think other wise.   The reason your idolised is because people can and do look up to you.   Anyway it's definitely time to sleep.   You just close your eyes pet, I'll stay here till you fall asleep."   She wiped away the falling tears and pulled him into a motherly hug.   She laid him down and pecked him on the forehead.   After she tucked him in she turned to her son and smiled at him.   He looked upset so she stood up and tucked him in as well.   Returning to Harry she put an arm round him till he closed his eyes and fell asleep.   "Poor dear."


	5. Home at last

Usual disclaimer: don't own it, can't afford it.

Please R&R 

Chapter five: Home at last

The summer went past quickly and they all found themselves rushing at the last moment to pack all of their things and get themselves to platform 9¾ on time for the train.   At five to eleven they were rushing through the barrier and on to the shiny red engine.

Finding an empty compartment they flopped into it and stored their things in the overhead compartments.   Malfoy turned up twenty minutes into the journey while they were all enjoying the sweets Harry had bought.

"Hello, and how are we all after the summer?"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing Harry, just to speak to you and your marvellous friends.   Nah, actually I was just seeing if you were still alive after this summer.   Have fun.   Good memories eh?"   He walked away down the corridor.

"That was pointless," Harry said.   Ron nodded in agreement.

"Not entirely.   Was I very mistaken or did he call you Harry?"   Harry thought for a moment and nodded.  

"Yes he did, very odd."

Harry and the others sat at the feast saying hello to all of their old friends.   Seamus and Neville were chatting away about some girl they had seen and only acknowledged their presence.   On the whole the feast was pretty uneventful.   The new first years were introduced and the new DADA teacher, Professor Zakath.   A female professor with short dark hair stood up when the name was called out and sat down quickly.

After the feast they everybody headed up to the common rooms and relaxed for the rest of the evening.   

On their first day they got their timetables and found out that they had potions first thing on Monday mornings.   With heavy hearts they headed down to the dungeons and took their seats waiting for Snape.

"Good morning class, I trust we have all had an exciting summer.   Now back to potions."

A loud knocking at the door interrupted him and he angrily asked who it was.   The door opened to show a girl with blond hair step into the dungeon.   Her long black robe had no house badge on it and swept elegantly round her ankles. 

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes what is it?"

"My name is Genevieve Godfrey.   I am new to this school and have been instructed to join this class."

"Yes well Miss Godfrey, this class began five minutes ago and you are interrupting it.   What house are you in?"

"None as of yet.   And I apologise for interrupting."   She smiled at him and he smirked back.   

"Well, sit there next to Mr Malfoy, I'm sure he'll keep you straight."

"I'm sure he will."   She swept round to the seat and raised her eyebrow at Malfoy.   "Draco Malfoy, I've heard about you.   Pleased to meet you."   She held out her hand and he shook it smiling at her.

"Oh, great, a female Malfoy."   Ron rolled his eyes.

"And you must be a Weasley, not very hard to tell, red hair and a second hand cauldron.   Please."   Malfoy smirked at Ron while the girl was talking.   He had found a partner.

After potions they trudged their way towards the green houses for herbology.   "Did you see her?   She is perfect for Malfoy.   She'll have him eating out of her hand in no time."   Ron couldn't believe it.

Harry however thought he recognised the girl but couldn't for the life of him remember where from.

At dinner that night Dumbledore was standing with the sorting hat in hand.   The room quietened.   "We have a new student in the school, and she needs sorting.   Miss Godfrey, could you come up here please."   Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw her get up and float over to the front.   Dumbledore put the sorting hat onto her head and they waited.   And waited.   After ten minutes the hat shouted out "GRIFFINDOR!!!"

Harry looked at Ron then at Malfoy.   He was seething.   The new girl looked quite pale and got up and joined the Griffindor table at the very end where no one was sitting.   She put her head in her hands and didn't look up.   The room went back to their dinner slowly and Harry kept glancing over at Godfrey.

He eventually got up and walked over to her.   He put his hand on her back but pulled it away as soon as she winced.  "I'm sorry, I was just going to ask if I could join you?"

"Yes of course, please have a seat."   She stared at him for a minute.   "I'm Genevieve Godfrey."

"I'm,"

"Harry Potter, I know."   Harry looked at her strangely.   She smiled at his before brushing her hand along his forehead.   "Your famous scar.   Or should I say infamous.   Such a shame.   I lost my parents when I was a baby.   Well I was five so I knew them, though I'm not sure if that made it better or worse.   Any way.   I will have to apologise to Mr Weasley, I was quite horrid to him this morning.   You'll have to forgive me, but I am definitely not a morning person."   Harry laughed.   He looked up and saw Draco coming towards them.

"Genevieve could I please have a word with you?"   She stood up and walked a bit away from Harry.   He could see Malfoy was upset and angry with her.   She was taking it in her stride however and smirked at him.   She patted his cheek and they walked out together.   She turned at the last moment and winked at Harry.  

Ron and Hermione soon cam and joined the boy and he told them what she had said.

"I honestly don't know what to make of her.   She's really nice to Malfoy and they get on but she was just nice to me and I think she could become a friend.   I don't get her at all."

"Well, if she's friendly with you Malfoy won't want to have anything to do with her.   Stop worrying, we've got enough to worry about, with this amount of homework on the first day back we're in for a good year."   Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione just tutted at him. 

They relaxed in the common room playing a game of chess.   Harry tried to beat Ron but as usual most of his red pieces lay in pieces giving him evil glances at the side of the bored.   He just ignored them.

Hermione sat next to Harry reading their transfiguration textbook.   They had been told earlier that day that human transfigurations would be involved in the course this year and she thought she should get a head start on reading up on it.   She remembered Krum's failed attempt at transfiguring himself into a shark last year for the tri-wizard competition and shuddered.   She definitely did not want something like to happen to her.

Ginny swaned in and sat next to her brother.   She squinted at the chessboard, "You know Harry, if you move your rook then your knight you could check Ron."   She smiled up at him.

"Oi, you're my sister, your not supposed to help him."

"Yes, I am your sister, all the more reason to help him beat you for once, unless you want me to give you a game and thrash you like I did last time."   Ginny said looking triumphant.   She looked over at Harry who was grinning her.   She flushed red right to the roots of her flaming hair before staring at the floor.

Ron saw an opportunity to get her back for her previous comment.   "Ah Ginny, so how's the Harry Potter fan club going?   I hear you and Colin are going to try and recruit some of the new first years."

Ginny stared at her brother in horror.   She was fourteen now and for the past four years she had had a crush on Harry.   And for the past four years her brothers had been teasing her for it but never right in front of him

She stole a quick glance at Harry and saw him blushing and looking at the floor before she tore up the stairs to her dormitory.

"That was not nice Ron."   Hermione looked very cross as she stared at him.

"So, she deserved it.   Any way, not much point continuing this game is there."   He swept the board clear of the pieces and slumped back crossing his arms.   Harry glanced at Hermione and saw her still staring disapprovingly at Ron and him not looking too happy about it.   Harry just rolled his eyes at them and stood up, collecting his chess figures into their maroon velvet bag, and strode up the stairs to his dorm where he threw open his trunk.   In the two days that they had been back Ron and Hermione had been openly hostile towards each other.   He did not really want to get in the middle of it.   He put the bag of players into his trunk and reached for his Quidditch book when he stopped and reached for his potions text instead.   Snape had set them a two-foot essay for the next week and Harry decided he really should get started before everything piled up on him.   Better to let things overwhelm him gradually instead of all at once.

The next week or two passed quickly with everyone gradually getting back to the swing of things.   The new girl Godfrey only seemed to appear for classes and in those she sat with Malfoy and didn't say much.   She laughed along with him and he deferred to her quite a bit which astonished the trio.   She had not said anything nasty to any of them since the first day actually she hadn't said anything at all to them.   Harry was still adamant that she wasn't that a bad person but Ron still hadn't forgiven her for the comment she had made to him.

Again they sat in the common room studying.   It was their usual nighttime activity now.   Fifth year wasn't that much fun is seemed to any of them except for Hermione who was thoroughly enjoying herself.   The Quidditch season was starting up again and the Griffindor was looking for a new Keeper and they had to decide who was going to be captain.   Harry thought one of the Weasley brothers would have wanted it but they decided it was more fun breaking the rules rather than making them.   The chaser girls all said they didn't have enough time, what with it being their last year and all and having their NEWTS coming up at the end of the year.   The spot finally fell to the Griffindor Seeker, Harry.

"As if I don't have enough to do already."   He had said to Ron the night after the team had unanimously voted for him.   Ron thought about trying out for the keeper position but Hermione pointed out how badly he was performing in his classes without having Quidditch practice three times a week.   To Harry's surprise, the youngest Weasley showed up on the pitch holding a broom.

"Hey Harry," it was the first thing she'd said to him since Ron had embarrassed her out of the common room.

"Hey Ginny, you want to try out?"

"Yeah, Charlie let me have his broom when he found out there was a spot on the team.   He wanted me to have a chance at getting it."

"Well, you've got a broom, lets see what you can do with it."   He grinned at her and she returned it with one of her own, the dimples in her cheeks making his knees go a bit wobbly.   He mounted his broom and soared into the air to get rid of it.   He would have to have a long conversation with his hormones before Ron had a long conversation with his face using his fists.   He saw the red haired girl take her place at the goals and watched as the chasers ran through one of their practiced manoeuvres to score.   Harry watch as the diagram Oliver Wood had spent three hours trying to get across to them was played in front of his eyes.   The girls were good he thought as the Quaffle soared towards the goal.   He smirked, as HIS team were about to score a goal when the quaffle was deflected by a smart smack from a foot.   The person attached to the foot was grinning wildly as the three chasers got a bit outraged.   Harry flew over to them.

"Hey, don't get to upset, if she can block that, she can sure as hell block anything anyone else throws at her."   The girls thought that over trying to find something wrong with it before nodding their heads in acknowledgement.   "Right then, put her through her paces."   The answering grins were blinding.   He again took a high vantage point and watched as Ginny was hit at from every angle.   She had managed to deflect most of the Griffindor Teams best moves.   She missed one when one of her brothers had decided to throw some bludgers at her.   She narrowly missed getting brained by one of them but she had let the quaffle through.   Harry could see she was a bit upset about it.   He didn't care; she could have given Wood a run for his money.

He called them to come in when it was getting a bit dark.   He said it was because of the darkness but it was really because he had a History of Magic essay to finish.   

He got changed and showered and was about to head up to the common room when a figure caught his eye.   A person was sitting out next to the lake in the approaching darkness alone.

Harry decided to go up and make sure everything was okay.   As he approached he saw the figure was lying on their front and not moving.   Getting worried he ran over to it and saw that the person was lying half naked, and it was a girl.   Gulping down his raging hormones he saw that the person was breathing evenly and was in fact staring out over the lake.

He turned to go before a voice called him back.   "Don't go," it said very softly.   He turned and sat down next to her.

"Hello Godfrey.   What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Please call me Genevieve.   And I was just watching some quidditch.   Shouldn't you be in the castle finishing your home work?"

"How do you know I have homework?"

"Cause Miss Granger was cursing you for practicing when you had work to do."   Harry looked at her in amazement.   "I over heard her telling her boyfriend in the common room.

"Boyfriend?"   He knew he had been busy with Quidditch and schoolwork but surely she'd have told him.

"Yeah, Weasley, Ron is it.   The way those two argue is quite funny sometimes."   Harry stared at her.   How could she know all of these things, she was never in the common room to hear them.

"They're not going out, they're just friends."

"Friends, are you blind?   If they're not going out then they're bitter enemies."

Harry made a mental note to check up on his friends.

He sat and thought for a moment.   His gaze was drawn to the form in next to him.   She was lying on her robes with her pale back open to the night air.   He looked closer and saw a scar running down from her shoulder to her side.   He sat up and looked at her back properly.   There was a spiders web of scars all over her back, a few of them freshly healed, some of them years old.   "Genevieve, why is your back all scarred?"   She turned round and blocked the view of her back, clutching her robes to her front.   However it was still painfully obvious to Harry what she was trying to conceal.   He blushed deep red and turned his back to her to let her get dressed.   "I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to pry.   L-look I'll just head up to the castle and see you later."

He made to stand up when the small voice called out again "Don't go."   He couldn't help it and he turned around and looked at her.   She had gotten dressed again and was sitting looking up at him.   She held out her hand shakily and he took it, sitting down again next to her.   She didn't say anything for a while just sat and held his hand.   He sat puzzling over this strange girl.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Well, another chapter.   It's been a while and probably nobody reading this anymore, but I'm having fun.   It's slow just now I know but it will get better as soon as I kick the plot bunnies into gear again.   Thanks to you two who reviewed and if you're reading this thanks for coming back and reading more.   Will be back with another chapter in a couple of days.   Or sooner if the muse allows.

_Cheers_

_Phoenix220_


	6. Strange Revelations

its been a while since i updated and i've sort of changed  
the summary and title a bit. The mad rampant plot bunnies told me the ending and well it doesn't fit with the original title so, any way read. Review if you want.  
Chapter six: Strange Revelations.  
  
  
  
Harry waited for her to start talking. They had been sitting for about ten minutes just holding hands and Harry wondered if she was ever going to say anything. He decided to say something just as she started to talk.  
  
"I, I didn't want any one to see them. I am just so used to them that I didn't think. The night air cools them you see and they, well they sting all the time when they are covered."  
  
"How did you get them?"  
  
  
"Got beaten up."  
  
  
Harry thought for a moment. The girl looked familiar and he had a strange suspicion where he recognised her. Her hair was down and her face wasn't pale and drawn but this was definitely Gené.  
  
  
"Gené?"  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"Why didn't you say it was you? Why didn't you tell me you were a witch in the hospital?"  
  
  
Gené smiled at him. "So you remembered. I wasn't sure I could tell you. You didn't tell me who you were in the hospital."  
  
  
"Well I thought you were a muggle."  
  
  
"And I thought you were the same. Listen, I only realised you were The Boy Who Lived just before I was taken away. You were asleep and I couldn't bear to wake you. You have been a bit slow recently I have to say." Harry laughed.  
  
  
"Why do you hang out with Malfoy? He's just, he's so horrible."  
  
  
"Not to me he's not. I talk to him and he listens. He doesn't know everything about me but he has told me some awful things. You think your family is bad. His father sounds terrible. He treats Draco badly. You should give him a chance, he's definitely full of surprises." Harry thought that over for a moment. Malfoy, not bad; it was a bit hard to believe.   
  
  
He shivered in the cold night air. "Do you think we should be heading back in? It's almost curfew."  
  
  
"Can we sit for just a bit longer? If you want to go carry on but I just want to enjoy the evening for a bit longer."  
  
  
Harry toyed with the idea of going back to the castle and getting on with his homework but in reality he knew he wasn't going anywhere.   
  
  
"You staying then?" She leaned over and brushed the hair away from his scar. "You're still wondering about my scars aren't you? Well I wonder about yours as well. So precise. Mine are all jaggy and horrible, but yours is bold and gives you definition."  
  
  
"All it gives me is headaches and annoying attention." He brushed his hair over the offending mark.  
  
  
"See, you don't like people staring at yours either. Only you got yours much more dramatically. I think you're right, we really should head back in." She got up and held her hand out to Harry. "You coming?"  
  
  
He shrugged and took her hand. On a moment's cheeky ness, instead of standing up, he pulled her back down. She shrieked and fell on top of him laughing. He chuckled and grabbed at her hands as they tried to tickle him. He fell backwards and was lying on the ground with her on top of him before he knew what was happening. They both stopped moving at the same time and he caught his breath as her face came to rest very close to his own. The moonlight caught her face and she smiled confused at him. He brought his hand up and captured her cheek in it before bringing his lips to meet hers. He pulled away after a moment and looked in her eyes. He didn't see any kind of fear, just a little confusion. He caught her lips again and deepened the kiss. She started to kiss him in return and she parted her lips slightly so he could slide his tongue into her mouth. He rolled her over till she was on the ground under him and kissed her thoroughly. Only when she gasped with pain did he stop. He pulled back and searched her face for the reason he had hurt her. She sat up all of a sudden and then Harry remembered the scars on her back, some of them were still pretty raw. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
  
She looked at him confusion written all over her face. He continued. "I shouldn't have, I should have thought." She stared at him incredulously. She stood up and backed away from him. Harry saw tears in her eyes before she turned and fled towards the castle. What had he done? He stood and started to walk back to his dorm. 


	7. Pain and Punishment

Wow, two chapters in one day

Chapter Seven: Pain and Punishment

The next months flew by. December appeared and with Christmas approaching the castle was filled with cheer and happiness. Harry had buckled down to his studies and with that and Quidditch he managed to fill every moment. He had not seen Gené since that night and had not told his friends what had happened. Hermione had asked him if he knew why the strange new girl cried herself to sleep that night but he had just shrugged. He had only pressed against an old wound. Why did she look at him as if he had stabbed her in the back? He just shook his head and blamed it on the unknown subject that was the teenage female.

The Griffindor team had slaughtered the Hufflepuff team in the first match of the season. The new keeper had made her family proud and the twins had conjured a ghost crown that floated just above her head. She wasn't too pleased with that but the fun of the celebrations soon took her mind off it. The strange looks the next morning however made her have a stern conversation with her brothers that ended in her using the fabulous female method of emotional blackmail. They had relented and removed the crown. She didn't on the other hand notice them pinning "I'm wonderful" on the back of her shirt. 

Harry sat one frosty morning in the library reading up on simple truth potions for class. He was staring out the window more than at the pages however. Hermione was going home this Christmas and the Weasley's might be going back to the Burrow as well. Bill and Charlie were coming home this Christmas and Mrs Weasley wanted the whole family to be together for once at Christmas. "Yeah only if they can drag Percy out of his office at the ministry," Fred had remarked after they got the owl. Another letter arrived later that day inviting Harry back for the Holidays as well but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to impose on a family Christmas.

He sat just thinking about nothing till he heard two familiar voices arguing. They had been at each other throats even worse for the past two months. Harry was actually considering what Gené had said. He couldn't make out what his best friends were saying so he decided to go and speak to them. He wasn't getting any work done any way. Maybe he just needed a break. A little voice was telling him that it wasn't technically a break since he hadn't actually started to work yet but he successfully ignored it. He walked passed a few bookcases before he found them. They were sitting partially obscured from the glances of anybody else in the library. Hermione was sitting on Ron's knee with his arms around her.

"Oh but Ron, we can't leave him here alone over Christmas. Not after everything. You say he's still having those dreams and he's been so quiet and concentrated over the past few months. Something's not right."

She was right about one thing, he had been having bad dreams, not the ones she was thinking about but he had thought he had hidden them well enough for no one to notice. His best friends seemed to be more insightful than he had thought. The dreams had been about Voldemort, and the incident after the third task but it was always a different friend that had been taken with him. Over the last month he had seen everyone he cared about die in the most horrible way. And some people he didn't care about. What bothered him was the fact that in one dream, Draco had been there and he had been killed and Harry had got upset about it. That had shocked him. He had decided that no matter how horrible Draco was, nobody deserved that fate, not even the Dursley's, well… He gave himself a shake, he had been thinking of Malfoy as Draco. When did that happen?

He was brought back into the present as Hermione sighed. "What if something happens to him? We can't leave him alone."

"Mum invited him home but for some reason he doesn't want to. He probably wants to stay where he thinks home is for this holiday."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to impose. Your whole family is going to be together at Christmas for the first time in years. He probably thinks he won't be welcome."

"Nonsense, he knows he's part of the family. And I'm sure a certain red haired fourteen year old would love to have him stay."

"Ron, you've really got to stop teasing her for that. Just think how she's going to be when they find out about us."

"Yeah well, they don't have to find out for a while. So what do you think about the lessons recently, they've been getting more an,"

"Ron you always change the subject when we start talking about telling people about us. Are you embarrassed that you're going out with me? Or ashamed? That's it isn't it, your ashamed of me aren't you?" Harry just managed to get out of the way as Hermione swept passed him; tears spilling over down her face.

He heard Ron swear and saw him stand to go after her. Unfortunately, Ron saw Harry as he left.

"Oh, hey Harry. You know eavesdropping is not an attractive habit."

"I know but at least you can tell her that you told somebody now."

"Bloody women. You know I don't know why I bother." Harry stopped listening and stood frowning. He had felt a stab of pain flood his head and his scar started to throb. "Are you listening Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry closed his eyes and clutched at his head as pain shuddered its way across his skull. He saw someone running and being hit down with a curse. He saw a figure approaching the fallen. A green flash lit the area around them and Harry saw a mad smile cross the face of the one casting the killing curse. The figure on the ground stopped moving and lay very still, too still. Harry tried to focus in the face before the scene closed before him and darkness prevailed.

He woke up in the brightness that is the hospital wing for the first time that year and looked around. The fuzziness didn't go as he blinked but he saw a splash of red just before he managed to get his glasses. As the world came into focus he saw the red came from the sleeping body on the chair beside his bed. Ron lay sleeping on Hermione's shoulder as she sat reading through a book.

Harry smiled at the cute couple his friends made and sat up. That appeared to be a big mistake as the room sank into fuzziness again though he was still wearing his glasses. He groaned as pain speared through his head.

"Harry, you're awake."

"Yep, Harry Potter wakes up in the hospital wing yet again. Typical. How long was I out for this time?"

"Just the rest of yesterday and this morning. What happened?"

"I was just talking to Ron when my head decided to split apart. Only this time I saw, I saw someone getting killed."

"You saw, what do you mean you saw?"

"I mean it was like I was watching a film or something. Two figures, one running away from the other, he curses him and then kills him. I didn't see much detail; the only light there was came from the killing curse. I just saw the murderer grinning."

"God Harry, its happening again isn't it? He's going to come back isn't he?"

"We always knew he would. He's going to come for me. I doubt he'll go far without trying to get me first. Anyway, this is giving me the shivers."

"You have to tell Dumbledore. He has to do something." Ron's voice was gaining volume.

"He doesn't have to tell me anything Mr Weasley, as I have heard everything he has to say. As for doing something, I will of course make every effort to stop him, as will everybody. Now, it is very late and you all have classes in the morning. I suggest you head off to bed. Harry, Madam Pomfrey has given you the all clear to head up to your dormitory, but if I could only have a moment with you. Run along you two." Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and disappeared from the hospital wing. "Now Harry, if you get any more pains, do come and see me, but about this dream, or possible vision? Did you see anyone's face clearly? Heard any familiar voices? Even recognise the area?"

"I'm sorry sir, it was too dark to see anything, and there wasn't any sound at all. As for the place, it was a forest, any forest."

"Could it be the Forbidden Forest? I believe you know it, just a little bit, having ventured into it every year you've been at this school."

Harry blushed. He had been into the forest a lot, even after Dumbledore's warning at the start of every year. In first year he did detention there with Hagrid searching for unicorns, in second year he and Ron had followed Hargid's advice and "followed the spiders", to end up running from them. In third year they had hidden in the forest to save Sirius and Buckbeak and in fourth year he had found Mr Crouch dying in it. All in all happy memories.

"It could have been sir, but it also could have been a forest in Germany for all I know."

"Well, thank you anyway Harry, now you'd better head up to bed. It may be the last week before the holidays but you still have a lot to learn for your O.W.L.'s at the end of the year. Good night."

"Goodnight sir." Harry disappeared up to his dormitory quickly, still feeling the residual effects of the headache. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't really want to think about what was going on or what might happen.

The next day in Defence they sat down and Professor Zaketh came in. She was a good professor, though not quite as brilliant as Lupin, or as stupid as Lockhart was. She had been taking them through the basic defence charms. How to block unfriendly spells and so on. Harry, Hermione and Ron had collected lots of points from the class since they had worked on so many defence spells with Harry the previous year to help him with the third task. Professor Zaketh decided to take them through the disarming spell and Hermione smiled triumphantly as Ron's wand sailed through the air to her. Harry sat looking bored; he could do the disarming spell in his second year. 

"Mr Potter, are you not going to participate in the class?"

"Yes Professor." He stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Well, Potter if you think your so good why don't you try your self against me." She smiled at him and raised and eyebrow.

Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The jet hit Zaketh and floored her. Harry went up to her and rolled her over. Her face was slightly shocked and her long black hair had pulled its way out of its pleat. Harry remembered seeing this some where before but put it down to deja vu. As the class packed up their things and Zaketh stood re-pleating her hair, she shouted after them to write a foot and a half on disarming spells and their uses.

"Harry, you've got to come back, I'm not leaving you in this bloody great castle all alone." Ron was trying for the umpteenth time to get Harry to come home for Christmas but he wasn't listening.

They walked into their common room and sat down. "'mione, could you please try to talk some sense into him."

"Harry, Ron's right, you can't stay here all by your self. I mean what if something happens, you won't have us there to help you."

Harry smiled at his friends. "Listen, I just don't think I should interrupt anybody's family Christmas."

"No choice boy." Harry, Hermione and Ron looked over their shoulders to see Fred and George standing there. "We wrote to mum and she says if your not there she will come and get you. And you really don't want that to happen."

"Fred, I'll be here at the castle. Anyway, shouldn't you lot be packing? The train leaves tomorrow morning." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry before standing up and heading up to their room. 

"I've already packed. Do you fancy a game of chess? Ron's left his chessmen here." Harry nodded at Hermione as she started to set the board up. Fred and George sat opposite them and offered round a bag of sweets. Harry without thinking took one, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. Hermione held her hand out to take one when George met her eye and shook his head hurriedly. Harry saw this and was about to ask why when he suddenly slumped forward over the board, scattering the pieces who started to chattered irritably. 

Hermione started in alarm but Fred caught her hand. "It's alright 'mione. Just another of our inventions. We thought we'd have a problem getting him to come so we're just going to take him. Ron's getting his stuff together."

"Fred, George," she exclaimed in a voice that sounded frighteningly like Mrs Weasley, "you can't just go around drugging people. Your mother would be furious. And so will Harry be when he comes around." 

Fred pulled another bag of sweets out of his pocket and offered them round. "You think I'm that stupid?" Hermione demanded.

Fred shrugged and popped one into his own mouth. "He'll be fine, he won't come round till we're almost back in London. He'll thank us one day. He was the one who wanted us to expand our business anyway." Fred smiled cheekily at George.

The next day the three boys were manhandling Harry off the train. He still hadn't woken and Hermione was slightly worried. "Don't worry. We might have just over done the sleeping draught a bit. He'll come round eventually." Hermione was suddenly swept into a hug from behind and turning she realised it was Mrs Weasley.

"Hello dear. I hope you lot have been behaving yourselves." She looked critically at Fred and George who were trying to stop Harry pitching to the ground. "Hello Harry dear, have you had a good year so far?" Harry didn't answer. "What's wrong with him?"

"He fell asleep on the train and we, er, couldn't wake him. He's been, er, really tired recently." Fred didn't look at his mother while he said this and his face was flushing slightly. Mrs Weasley looked suspicious.


End file.
